This invention relates to an air cleaner apparatus in a motorized two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle or the like.
There has been hitherto known to provide a fairing member extending forwards and rearwards on a motorized two-wheeled vehicle. It is usual that inside the fairing member a certain amount of space is left between the fairing member and the vehicle body.
Therefore, it is desirable to effectively utilize such space.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which meets this desire.
In an apparatus including a vehicle body having front and rear wheels, an internal combustion engine at its middle portion, and with a fairing member in front of the engine extending forwards and rearwards, the invention comprises an air cleaner located at the upstream end portion of an intake passage of the engine fixedly provided inside the fairing member .